


I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream

by NowICan_CCC



Category: I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream - Harlan Ellison, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Body Horror, Disabilities, Discrimination, Gore, Horror, Implied Relationships, Insanity, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Nightmares, Omnic Racism, Silence, Violent, bad relationships, i cant write stuff like this help, ships maybe, tags will change, traumatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowICan_CCC/pseuds/NowICan_CCC
Summary: A collection of unconnected moments in the overwatch universe, where by some internal or external power, the character must just cry out in defeat.But the catch is...They can't(Clearly inspired by the horror game of the same name)Chapter 1: Genji's timeChapter 2: Junkrat's misfortune (implied Roadrat)Chapter 3: Hanzo's Insides (McHanzo)Chapter 4: Omnic's mouth





	1. Genji's time

It all happened quick. 

  
_Too_ quick. 

  
He watched as his own brother raise a sword in front of him, his eyes flashing with lust for blood. He began to think, had Hanzo wanted this all along? This wasn't the will of the clan, this was Hanzo himself. His brother, the serious yet protective boy he had known his whole life, now wanted blood, just for the sake of it. 

  
Genji let out a choked waterways before Hanzo pierced his skin. The blade ripping through the flesh on his shoulder. As Genji tried to flee, his minimal training coming to mind, Hanzo swatted him back to the ground. Genji began crying, begging, looking at his brother with tear stained eyes, "Hanzo please! _Please_!" 

  
Hanzo just stared down at him, raising the blade above his head again. Slicing it. It pierced the skin on his face, a scar now running down his forehead to his cheek. Genji screamed only to watch as Hanzo raised the blade again. He brought it down- 

  
_Slice_

  
_Slice_

  
_Slice_

  
The tears now mixed with blood, Genji's screams and pleas going hoarse as he lost his voice slowly. Hanzo then raised the sword again, stabbing Genji's knee. The green haired boy cried out, gulping in air to stop the red stained tears- 

  
Another scream as a sickening crunch came from his other knee. 

  
Then, a sword in his stomach. 

  
Sliced down his neck. 

  
Stabbed in his right arm repeatedly. 

  
Genji began to feel nauseated, black clouding his vision from blood loss. Hanzo then smiled as he began to black out, stabbing the sword one final time in his heart. 

  
Genji's mouth filled with blood, the world soon clouded with black. He coughed, before starting to feel himself disappear. 

  
_Help_.

  
**_I have no mouth, and I must scream._**


	2. Junkrat's misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat relived one of his worst experiences ever 
> 
> And he relives it again 
> 
> And again 
> 
> And again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features mild Road Rat. Consider yourself warned.

"Listen m-mate I'm like sixteen okay? I-I can't erm... do anything like that!" Jamison Fawkes tried to back away as the two buff junkers took intimidating steps towards him. He he hesitantly smiled, his freckled cheeks creasing.

  
"This bloke think we're gonna get rid of em' just cause he says please," the taller tanned man hissed, a cigar poking out of his mouth. He leant over and grabbed the teen junker, his large knuckles wrapped around the skinny Jamie's throat.

  
The other more pale but just as muscular man behind him laughed at that, "This one got guts of a shelia!" He chortled.

  
Jamie grabbed the guys fingers, wiggling and trying to rip them off him. He let out a choked noise before continuing, his voice strained from being choked, "Just jealous you guys... can't... steal like I can and I'm... just a... kid-"

  
A fist collided with his cheek. Blood spirited from Jamie's nose as he slammed into the metal wall behind him. He shrieked then whimpered as the two buff grown junkers glared at him.

  
"Kid roight idiot," the pale one growled, his tan friend nodding and reaching into his worn down Jean pocket. He pulled out a pistol.  
"Thieving little rat," he hissed thorough his yellowed clenched teeth. The pale one next to him reached inti his pocket, pulling out a large dagger, which he flipped around in his hand.

  
"Lets see how well you steal with no arm and leg," the pale one smiled, his teeth showing, or, the spaces of them.

  
Jamison tried to get up, yelping when he was slammed back down by the pale one. His head smacked against the steel again, feeling blood rushing down his neck. He groaned and whimpered when the pale one slammed his forearm against his neck, pinning him there. As Jamie choked and struggled, clawing at the older junkers arm, he watched as the tan one held up the gun, smiling.

  
Two piercing bullet shots ripped through the air, and Jamison screeched as he felt the two bullets in his knee cap bleed out. He teared up and clawed more desperately at the arm pinning him down.

  
"Please! Ill give your shit back just-" he was cut off when his elbow was shot by the tan man, and he screamed, tears running down his freckled face.

  
The pale one laughed as he gulped in air whilst crying his eyes out. He then raised his huge dagger, "Little guy thinks he can get away with just bullet wounds..."

  
Jamie stared in horrified awe as the pale one raised the dagger, and sliced it into his knee, a sickening wet noise was made when it hit. Jamie felt his lungs tear with each sob and screech, blood now gushing down his leg. The pale man ruthlessly yanked out the knife, and sliced the knee again. Jamie felt the metal inside of him, moving as the buff junker tried to slice his leg off.

  
"Bit hard, this one..." He hissed, pulling the dagger back out and tossing it onto the ground, then slipping his hands into his jacket and grabbing a huge machete. Jamison squealed and tried to move away before watching as he raised the weapon and brought it down, an oddly horrifying yet satisfying crunch coming from the leg now being mostly sliced off. A few delicate strings of flesh connected the leg to his body, but he otherwise was legless.

  
The blonde sobbed uncontrollably in the man's odd chokehold, squeezing his eyes shut, ready for him to cut off his arm. Just as he heard the blade go up, a deep voice cut through-

  
" _Jamison_!"

  
"Jamison!"

  
Junkrat sat up in a bolt, flailing his arms and pushing away from the voice.

  
"It's me Jamie you fucking idiot!" The voice hissed as two large hands grabbed his sides, "It's me! Roadhog!"

  
Jamie immediately calmed, his teary eyes slightly clearing to see the glass eyed man staring at him. He reached out his one flesh hand, touching his leathery mask.

  
"Oh... _Roadie_..." He whispered, "Just Roadie..." He smiled, "Hello my big piggy." He sniffled, twitching his burnt yet freckled nose.

  
"Jamie, you were screaming your ass off in your sleep," Roadhog stated, slowly moving away from him. Junkrat leapt forward and grabbed him, holding him there.

  
"N-no- I mean, yeah, I probably was but..." The blonde pyromaniac rested his forehead on the masked snout the larger junker sported, "I want... can I sleep with you tonight?"

  
Roadhog stared at him in confusion, "Um... okay?"

  
Junkrat hugged him tightly, allowing the larger man to carry him to his bent bed. He laid Junkrat down first, then climbed in next to him, turning his back to his firey boss. Jamie wiped away his few extra tears from the dream, pressing himself against Roadhog's huge back, the warmth radiating from him comforting him to sleep.

  
Yet, every night, he had a nightmare.

  
And every _other_ night, it would be about his arm and his leg.

  
He could feel it all, could still feel the blade wiggling in his kneecap, the bullets still lodged in his flesh, the two cruel junkers laughing in his ears.

  
He relived that scenario again and again and again and again...

  
The pain again... and _again_... _and... again..._

  
As he began to drift off, the same dialogue repeated in his brain.

  
" _Listen m-mate I'm like sixteen okay? I-I can't erm... do anything like that!"_

  
_"This bloke think we're gonna get rid of em' just cause he says please."_

  
Jamie can't help but think...

  
**_I have no mouth..._ **

  
**_And I must scream._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for the implied shipping, if you don't ship it or you don't want anything to be shipped, just... pretend it's a bromance or something.


	3. Hanzo's Insides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada grew up knowing what was tradition, was right. He knew a cycle, of only male and female. But, when he starts to realize he isn't like that, he can't take it, and decides that the best way to be numb to his inner pain, is to make even worse outer pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> features McHanzo.
> 
> Touchy subjects in this chapter, if you don't like self harm or referenced self harm, please consider yourself warned.

_Hate_.

  
Hanzo glared at him from across the room, the brunette cowboy just chuckling and laughing. Laughing at whatever useless things Lucio was going on about. Fire burned in his guts and in his cheeks.

 

_Let me tell you how much I've come to hate you since I began to live._

  
Fighting next to him in the battlefield was a mistake. Jesse McCree was a total dipshit, being aware of his surroundings but not caring enough to shoot more than one target. He could turn easily and shoot others, but he preferred to say things to Hanzo. Little quips and jokes...

  
"Heya Han, say we're not much different. After all, I mean, we both are off snipers-"

  
"No you stupid cowboy, what you said is wrong. First of all, don't call me Han, my name is Hanzo. Second, you are the least qualified to be anything near a sniper."

  
"Heh, whatever you say Han, but you know you still love me."

  
_There are 387.44 million miles of printed circuits in wafer thin layers that fill my complex._

  
The world is so detailed, every spec every flower petal every paint drop, it all adds up. A cycle. Male and female, growth, mate, birth, growth, mate, birth.

  
And the world is detailed enough to make me want to care about you? You and your gorgeously tanned skin, your dark eyes, your bright smile, your fluffy hair...

  
_If the word 'hate' was engraved on each nanoangstrom of those hundreds of millions of miles it would not equal one one-billionth of the hate I feel for humans at this micro-instant._

  
Hanzo shook as he rubbed the blood now pooling on his legs. The knife he held in his hand now stained with the same liquid. Neat and even scars ran up and down his pale skin, and tears mixed with the thicker scarlet liquid.

  
Like he wanted to feel this way? Like he wanted to see McCree in that light? To lust for him? To enjoy his company a little too much?

  
It hurt. He needs to know how to not hurt. How does he train emotions? All he trains is his body... so, maybe if he hurts too much on the outside, it will overpower the hurting on his insides.

  
_For you._

  
I love you Jesse McCree. I love you I love you I love you.

  
_Hate_.

  
"Get out of my face cowboy! I don't want to see you! I hate you!" Hanzo hissed when Jesse had a particularity affectionate day.

  
"Oh Hanzo, I didn't mean tah get ya all up in a tizzy, my bad, ill leave-" the cowboy began to apologize, stepping away from the archer.

  
"Stop it! Stop- stop..." Hanzo grabbed him, unsure as to what he was doing. "I... I hate you..."

  
"I was leavin' cause you said that before! No need tah rub it in!" Jesse yanked away from him, glaring at him.

  
Hanzo then grabbed him again, "I-I mean- I..." Hanzo hated him, he hated him because loved him. The ravenette archer just looked at him, "I..."

  
Two seconds later, he didn't know what was happening. He started crying, and McCree was now holding him in his strong arms. Hanzo just sobbed as the cowboy held him, "I hate you... I hate you..." He whispered between sobs. Jesse didn't react. He cared, just didn't say anything.

  
When Hanzo pushed away from him, Jesse ran his fingers through his bangs, smiling and chuckling, "Ya know Han, we have two very different meanings of the word hate."

  
Hanzo shoved the taller man away, a scowl now on his face, "My hate means dislike cowboy. I don't like you! I'm not... like that..." He turned and rubbed his arm nervously.

  
"Why not?" McCree asked softly, "Love is love..."

  
"Not when it's like... this!" The archer hissed the last word with spite. He turned to the cowboy, seeing his hurt face, only to have guilt start creeping up in him.

  
McCree just rubbed his neck, "But..."

  
Hanzo just curled his lips in a snarl, ignoring the guilt, "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND STUPID COWBOY!!!" He yelled before turning and stalking off, fists clenched. He stomped into his room at the Gibraltar base, slamming the door behind him. He acted like some twelve year old, whatever.

  
No one gets it. No one understands. He doesn't want to be like this, all he wants is to be normal. Live a normal life...

  
But he always screws it up

  
_Hate..._

  
Tears streamed down his face, and he wiped them away, itching at his legs, his emotions now hurting him more than any wound ever.

  
**_I have no mouth_ **

  
**_And I must scream..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next chapter may either be about Zenyatta, Bastion, Orisa, or McCree. Still writing and deciding! If you have a preference as to which one is first, go ahead and tell me!


	4. An Omnics mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal,dangerous metal, that's all we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I didn't know whether or not to tag Mei/Zarya or Genji/Zenyatta BECAUSE there are minor references to those here... but too small to be of any importance at all sooooooo I guess im not. 
> 
> (Also who finds it odd both AM and Zenyatta quote the whole "I think therefore I am" thing and they're both godlike robots with supernatural intelligence?)

Blood and feathers were splayed across the battle field. Bastion stared in horror at his poor bird, Ganymede. She wasn't just hurt, no, if it was like that, he wouldn't be so mad. Instead, all that was left of her was a smear of blood and guts on the payload, her feathers spread around as they floated about, being stirred by the fighting.

  
Bastion just gasped invisibly at his bird. His bird... she had to be okay right??? She couldn't have....

  
He let out a large amount of whirring and screeches, enough to get Zenyatta's attention. When Bastion rushed over to Ganymede's guts, he tried scooping them together desperately. He grabbed some feathers, pushing them together. She had to be fine, she had to she had to!

  
Orisa called out to him, urging, "Bastion, I need-" then stopped when she turned and saw him desperately trying to pull together his remains of Ganymede. She gasped in her metallic voice and rushed over to him, placing a shield in front of the three omnics.

  
Zenyatta tried comforting the bird loving omnic, only getting sad and wailing beeps in return. When Orisa came, Bastion basically crumpled into her arms. She held him, cooing and comforting the other robot. Zenyatta called to Mercy, but she was too wrapped up in buffing D.Va.   
Anger welled up in the usually Zen omnic, and he threw a destruction orb at her, which hit her in the back of her head. She cursed loudly and turned to him, her blue eyes narrowed.

  
"What the hell was-?"

  
"My ultimate is ready!" Hana shouted, prepping herself. Mercy immediately turned back to her, ignoring what previously happened.   
Bastion stood, his usual blue eye turning red. How could his own healer not care about him and his bird? What was up with that-

  
"Hola," the Talon agent, Sombra, taunted as she dropped down from a ledge to see them, "Lucky! Glad I caught three om-"

  
Bastion reached out, his eye still a deep red, and grabbed her skull with his humanoid hand. With a sickening crunch, her skull caved around his metal fingers, blood spurting and pooling, clogging up Bastion's old joints. When she clearly started dying, Bastion just crushed more. And more... and more...

  
She laid limp, her face unrecognizable. Bastion then pulled his hand into a fist, her entire head crunching in on itself. She dropped from his hand, her head a pool of blood half a skull, brains and eyes. Bastion opened his hand, a bit of brain still in his palm. He shook it off, tilting his head as he assessed what just happened.

  
He suddenly backed away from Sombra's dead corpse in fear, his eye changing to blue as he turned to Zenyatta and Orisa in panic. Orisa just stared, the small Mexican talon member now dead. Zenyatta was looking Bastion in the eye, clearly understanding yet slightly frightened.

  
When Bastion looked to his non-omnic teammates, Hana, Angela, and Tracer just stared at him in horror.

 

~~~

 

"This is unsafe behavior on the battlefield, Bastion, it may not have been one of the Overwatch crew, but it is nonetheless terrifying," Commander Morrison hissed at the omnic from across his desk. Orisa sat next to the guilty omnic, translating his beeps and boops to Winston and Soldier 76.

  
Bastion let out a sad whirring noise. Orisa spoke, "He says 'oh'."   
Winston leaned over the desk, a small frown on his face, "Just, 'oh'?"   
Bastion nodded, and Commander Morrison and Winston looked at each other. Orisa narrowed her four lidded metal eyes, "You cannot blame Bastion for what he did, it is much like PTSD."

  
"Very harmful PTSD," The commander hissed, writing something down, "You can't just do that randomly on the battlefield."

  
Bastion stood straight letting out pathetic beeps and scratching metal noises, motioning to his shoulder before letting out whirring sounds that sounded much like crying. Not just normal tearing up, more like sobbing.

  
Orisa patted his back, her usual cheery mood now that of sour sadness. She looked back at her commander and scientist, "Ganymede died it battle. Brutally. All that was left of her was blood and feathers. Bastion got sad, and when Mercy, who can resurrect people, didn't come to his aid when Zenyatta, Bastion, and I called out to her, it made him mad. It was a mix of the sadness, betrayal, and blood that caused him to go so haywire."

  
Winston rained one furry brow, "Zenyatta saw this happen too? Ill call him down." He put one large finger on the PA system, calling for Zenyatta to come to the commanders office. When he finished, Orisa just glared at the two.

  
"Junkrat and Roadhog do the same too! So they're allowed to seek blood and vengeance on the regular but Bastion does it once just because of some old programming, and suddenly he's in trouble?!" Orisa reasoned, her voice angry.

  
"What do you mean?" Winston asked her, tilting his ape head.

  
Orisa narrowed her yellow eyes, "Junkrat regularly sets down traps in battle, watches someone get caugt in them, then giggles in delight as he watches them burn to death. Need I remind you death by fire is one of the most painful ways to die? Up there with freezing to death and drowning. And Roadhog? He laughs maniacally when hooking someone and watching as he proceeds to put bullet after bullet in their head."   
The commander sighed, "But that's different-"

  
"How is it different Commander?" Zenyatta asked, his presence finally made known.

  
Winston widened his eyes, "Slightly startled me there Zenyatta! Didn't even see you enter!"

  
The omnic just nodded before looking at his commander, his nine spotted array of lights flickering, "But how is it different?"

  
"You would know Zen, it's because... of their make ups," Jack went on, hoping he was making his point without being too clear about it.

  
However, Zenyatta saw through him like glass. The omnic sighed and leaned over the desk, "Commander, I have said it one too many times. Just because we are metal, does not mean we don't have emotions like you."

  
"I know I know, but it's apart of his programming, so it's different than regular behavior," Morrison continued.

  
Zenyatta stared him straight in the eye, "Ah, I see. So you humans are able to choose who you're born to? What your instincts are? What color your eyes naturally are? What gender you are born?"

  
"No..." The commander wasn't understanding the point Zenyatta was trying to make.

  
"Ah, so it is not programming when an omnic does something because it was always taught to do that thing."

  
"No, that is programming," The older soldier almost seemed to be rolling his eyes behind his visor.

  
Zenyatta tilted his head, "So... a human being taught over twenty years of his life to kill everyone because no one but one can be trusted, is programming?"

  
Soldier was at a lost of words. Put like that, yes, it was programming. It was engraved it the person's brain enough that they would do something over and over again because that's all they know.   
Zenyatta chuckled, "Commander Morrison, I think, therefore, I AM. We all do."

  
Winston nodded, "That seems fair. Bastion, you are dismissed with no punishment."

 

~~~

 

"I cannot believe what they accused of you master!" Genji spoke in fury, looking to his other two metal friends, "You two as well!"

  
"Now Genji, do not let your anger get too out of order, that will cause discord, and you don't want that," Zenyatta replied in his soothing voice.

  
Orisa just sighed, "Bastion is so sweet and so nice, I can't imagine anyone disliking him."

  
Bastion let out a series of bubbly whirrs and ticks, which then morphed into some slow happy beeping. Orisa giggled, "Why thank you Bastion!"

  
Genji shrugged, "I can't feel what it is like to be fully omnic, seeing as I've only been human. However, now that I am made partially like you guys, I can relate somewhat. But, I am a special case, people take pity on me, they don't disclude me."

  
The other omnics agreed with the Japanese cyborg, the room going silent for a few beats. Orisa then spoke up, her voice box making her sound weary.

  
"Have you ever noticed...." She started, before trailing off and looking down, guilt spreading through her. The others looked at her in wonder, almost as if asking her silently what was wrong. She took in their expressions and continued, in a softer tone, "Have you ever noticed that we are strong enough to kill everyone in this base and get away with it?"

  
Genji looked almost startled, only to have Zenyatta make him feel even more startled, "Why yes, Bastion just killed one of Talon's best agents, and we all do that daily, sometimes even better than most of the other Overwatch heros."

  
Bastion let out an odd series of clicks and whispered boops, making Orisa turn to him in horror. The female robot replied in an almost scolding tone, "And why would we do that?"

  
Zenyatta and his student watched as the two almost had an argument over something, both trying pick out pieces to learn what they were talking about. They finally realized that the two were coming to an agreement about-

  
"Hold up," Genji stood, holding his hands out, "Jamie is a nice guy, why would you want to frame him for a crime."

  
Zenyatta nodded, "Though he and his bodyguard are quite the unusual pair of heros, even committing a whole lot of big time theft before they came here, that does not mean that we should make the base distrust them."

  
"Well, maybe then they could see what it is like to be us!" Orisa defied him.

  
Bastion nodded in agreement, letting out squeaks of robotic noises in an add on to Orisa's statement. The centuar like omnic translated, "He says that everyone should understand what it's like to be us. To know our emotions are considered something someone else gave us, to think we are made for one purpose, and one purpose only. They don't understand, and they need to."

  
"We do not need to resort to matters like that," Zenyatta calmly assured the other two, "Karma is real, and it will come to those who have it bad."

 

~~~

 

It was very quick to Hana.

  
She hadn't expected one of the sweetest omnics to lash out like that.

 

Orisa, the adorable little horse tank.

  
Now, she stared in shock at the omnic who had her friend in a death hold around his throat. Jamie was clearly choking, but he had a grin on his face the whole time, his Australian accent strained but taunting, "Fucking... pile of... metal! Sc- argh- Scrap!"

  
It had been normal, Hana was with Lucio, Genji, and Jamie, just hanging out in the kitchen. Then Orisa came in, Bridgette tagging along with her. The two gave cheery hellos before Orisa did a double take on Jamie. The two went silent, Jamison sitting slightly behind Hana so she didn't know exactly what he was doing. But she kept talking to Lucio, who didn't notice a thing, nor did Bridgette who was rummaging through the fridge. Genji seemed to withdraw from the conversation as well, staring back and forth from Orisa to Jamie.   
Hana didn't even think it was too weird, just omnic and omnic haters having some tensions. Until, Jamie let out a small giggle, and Orisa all but lunged after him, grabbing his throat and lifting him off the ground, her usual gold eyes now a deep red. Everyone backed away in surprise and horror, seats falling over for those who were sitting.

  
Now the gaming Korean just put her hands around her mouth as Orisa then pointed her gun point blank at Jamie's face, his shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. The horned omnic spoke, "Touch my friend Hana in that way and ill make you wish you were never born. Ill make a punishment for you worse than the pains of death, you are nothing but a rat you-"

  
Genji spoke up, "Orisa, he was just taunting you! He was playing a game! Don't fall for it!"

  
Orisa's narrowed eyes went from red back to their usual glowing color, and she gasped in horror. She dropped Jamie, his skinny body smacking the floor as she covered her nonexistent mouth in horror, letting out a synthesized metal gasp, "Oh my God... Oh my..."

  
Bridgette had gotten enough guts to move closer to the horrified omnic, gently putting her hand on her back and rubbing soothing circles, "Its okay Orisa..."

  
"No it's not," She shook her horned head, looking at Hana, then back to Jamie. She then turned and sprinted out of the room. Bridgette stared at the door she left out of, Genji taking off after his bigger omnic friend. Everyone then looked at Junkrat, the Aussie slowly standing, coughing but smiling.

  
"Never trust those pieces of scrap, ain't good for nothing," He smirked.   
Hana just shook her head, still in shock. She walked over to the door, slightly pushing Jamie out of her way as she went into the hallway, trying to find Orisa.

 

~~~

 

Orisa got punished. She was told she should've known better and that she was smart enough not to fall to Jamie's tricks. Genji, Zenyatta, Bastion, Hana, and Bridgette all helped her with her punishment chores. If the Commander or Winston ever passed by the others helping Orisa, they would scold them. Genji or Hana would usually reply with some thing more rational and sassy, justifying them helping with a punishment.

  
"You guys can't do that, punishments are meant to be handled alone-"   
Then, a slightly inappropriate interruption.

  
"Handle yourself alone grandpa, Orisa was protecting me from some thing she thought was a potential threat."

  
Genji seemed more happy to insult the monkey.

  
"Everyone, get away from Orisa, this is her punishment duty."

  
"A punishment not deserved you monkey, allow us to help or we will help ourselves to your secret peanut butter stash."

  
There was one day that Zenyatta didn't show up to help the others, they brushed it off as the omnic monk being busy, but Genji seemed especially worried. Hana teased him about it but she was a little curious as to what the wise omnic was up to.

 

~~~

 

  
Zenyatta was helping Mei real quick before he came to help Orisa. The little Chinese girl was thanking him endlessly, a constant string of praise and affection, telling Zenyatta how good of a person he was.

  
"Youre such a huge help Zenyatta!! I couldn't carry all these papers alone, I kept dropping them. It really means the world to me that you are nice enough to help me, you're great!" Mei chirped as they both walked to the copier room.

  
Zenyatta chuckled, "Mei, all these thanks are unnecessary, it's getting me flustered. But I welcome all the happiness you bring."

  
"I heard you were helping with Orisa because you felt she was unfairly punished," Mei continued, "So I know I'm holding you up by allowing you to help me with this."

  
"Oh nonsense!" Zenyatta swatted one hand, as if waving away the issue, his other metal hand clutching onto some papers. His synthesized voice continued, "Orisa would do the Sam-"

  
He was interrupted by someone, a particularly strong someone, grabbing his metal skull and throwing him away from Mei, scattering papers everywhere. He looked up, his blue array dimming as he saw Zarya standing prospectively in front of Mei. The pink haired Russian looked very angry. She scowled at Zenyatta, baring her teeth.

  
Mei spoke up, grabbed her wrist and turning her around, "Zarya! He wasn't hurting me!"

  
"Leetle bear, all omnics can hurt you, he was too close to you. I do not trust him," Zarya glared back down at the metal man.

  
Zenyatta has had enough if this shit. All anyone ever does to him and his friends is get mad at them over minor things. It's not their fault, they didn't ask to be made, can't everyone just accept the fact that they don't want to be here too.

  
Zenyatta stood, his blue array going to red for a moment before becoming it's usual calm blue. He inwardly tried to still his discord, before he lashed out, "Well Zarya, I don't care if you don't trust me, no need to retort to violence. In fact, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be able to preform your ultimate half the time. You need a triple pocket just to actually fight, you weakling." He then stormed off, still floating but his fists clenched at his side's. He heard Zarya yelling at him but he didn't turn back, knowing Mei was trying to keep her reined in.

 

~~~

 

Zenyatta held Genji in his arms, the cool air of Nepal whipping around them. Genji just held onto his metal master for his life, the omnic gently stroking his loose hair. The Japanese cyborg sniffled, his cold nose pink as he wormed closer to his master, sighing. His tears fell down, running across cold steal, but he knew his Shambali teacher wasn't like a robot. He wasn't cold he wasn't mean, he was kind and caring. Genji smiled as he snuggled closer to Zenyatta, sniffing and his tears starting to cease.

  
Now the tables were turned, and Genji was holding his master. Zenyatta kept muttering and omnic crying to his student, talking about how guilty he felt of the whole Zarya situation. He wanted to apologize, so he asked Hana to apologize to the Russian for him. When the little Korean did, she brought back word that Zarya didn't accept his apology.

  
Zenyatta was absolutely heartbroken. He now held onto Genji, wishing he would be able to hold his cyborg pupil forever.

  
Genji felt awful for his master. So bad in fact, he was thinking about approaching Zarya himself about it. But his master said that would only fuel her flame. He took his advice, now just angry at the way his metal friends had been treated.

  
He had to soon leave Zenyatta and went to visit Orisa and Bastion. He needed help them too, in this time of anti-omnic emotions around the base. When he was allowed into Bastion's room, he saw the two trying to play with a new robot. Genji had seen it around lately, something Torb had invented to help Bastion. It was a metal bird, very mechanic and making synthesized chirping noises.

  
Genji spoke with the two for a bit before it became clear Bastion was getting irritated with the bird. Trying to teach it tricks wasn't working, and frankly, Torbjorn wasn't the best with AI. Bastion let out an angry hissing noise as he once again motioned the bird to do a simple thing, land on his head. The metal bird just pecked his finger, and Bastion let out an odd sigh of sorts in frustration.

  
"It's alright Bastion, it's not Ganymede, so it won't be able to learn new tricks unless you program it to," Orisa tried to comfort him.   
Bastion let out two angry whirrs before raising his fist and smashing the object. The screws scattered everywhere, the metal crushed and a few wires letting out their last sparks. The omnic then laid his head on the table, letting out an angry synthesized sigh. Orisa patted his back, before looking at Genji, "Its just been a hard time.."

 

~~~

 

Genji wanted to smash in the faces of anyone who dared even shoot a glare in the direction of his omnic friends. He had recently had nightmares of the other overwatch agents imprisoning his metal friends, stating it was fair just because they weren't turning them off, instead locking them up like a person. Genji had to look over his shoulder at every moment, lashing out at others for minor things. 

 

He slapped away Angela's hand when she went to pat Zenyatta on the back after a good battle. Roadhog simply sighed and Genji hissed at him. Pharah took a small step away from Bastion when he was telling a particularly dramatic story, and Genji yelled at her.

  
It got to a point where Orisa reminded him that people were people, that they make small movements and mistakes all the time. They weren't lashing out at all.

  
But Genji had pretty much had it, when Hanzo said some thing that could be taken as an insult to omnics, Genji slapped him. He then pointed one played finger in his face, an ominous tone coating his voice, "You dare insult my friends-"

  
"GENJI SHIMADA!" Angela Ziegler yelled at him, "That is enough! Hanzo did not say anything mean to you or your friends! Apologize right now!"

  
"I WILL APOLOGIZE WHEN PEOPLE TREAT MY FRIENDS WITH THE RESPECT THEY DESERVE! WE CAN KILL ALL OF YOU AND NOT EVEN FLINCH! WE ARE-" Genji started, pulling out his sword. As he drew his blade, a blue barrier appeared in front of the other people in the room, Hanzo being the only one outside of its reaches. Genji watched as Orisa reached one hand out of the barrier, grabbing Hanzo and pulling him behind.

  
"Genji, halt," Orisa commanded.

  
Genji just scowled. "You were the one who pointed that out! That we have the power to destroy them all!"

  
"And we must use that power wisely Genji, not to murder," Orisa narrowed her eyes, "Like Zenyatta said."

  
Genji stopped when hearing his master's name. He looked down at his hand that was holding his sword shaking his head, "I-I... you're..." He looked at Hanzo, whose usual scowl had deepened to a point that his whole face basically was scowling with him. "I'm sorry..." Genji apologized, looking at everyone before rushing out of the room.

 

~~~

 

Metal and men. That's how it was divided. Metal guarded men, but men did not care about the metal.

  
Even if the metal is conscious enough too decide, choose, think, and know emotion, emotion beyond human comprehension, an emotion so calm yet can hold so much power, an Iris. Even if this metal is to feel pity guilt, and to be wiser beyond us.

  
If this metal us old and rusted, but trusting and supportive, men get scared of it. If this metal is protective, a father to baby, a nanny to a kid, an officer to a victim, it's still not okay. Men allow themselves to tear and break away parts of the brain, to pull away the right to be who they are because of how they're made.

  
But, even if this metals main goal is to protect, she is still an easy target. If she is a mother bird, and the world is her nest, she is a target. She's meant to be torn and take it, so it's okay right? No, you're all wrong, she helps, she builds, she seeks, she finds, she creates, and she saves. Yet, it is okay to make a mockery of her, mock her and her power, mock her love and protection, mock her job well done, mock it.

  
And I'm only human, I'm only human, after all, don't put the blame on me, if i was once made of flesh and bones, now I am not, and now, you can blame me. Now, you can call me names for the jumble I am. Go ahead! Say them! I didn't want to be this way! I didn't want to live! Yet, menb took my corpse and saw fun in seeing me suffer, and now... I'm back. I'm mad, and I'm back, back to be mocked and not trusted, back to be angrier than before.

  
So, we are metal, we don't have mouths, along with no emotions.

  
We have no mouths, just voice boxes.

  
No Mouth.

  
No words.

  
No justification.

  
No rights.

  
No brains.

  
No emotions.

  
But only metal.

  
Only mouths, only words and rights and feelings and laughs and giggles and retorts and arguments and sadness and tears and screams...

  
Not made for us, we are only metal. Which is why...

 

  
_**We have no mouth.** _

 

  
_**And we must scream.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far the longest one I've done, hopefully the next chapter will be about Roadhog!!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write gore that well, I write fluff and ships, but I kinda know how to write angst so I'm kinda bringing that into the writing. It's short but not sweet.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated but not necessary


End file.
